Strayed (A Star Wars Story)
by Akrazit
Summary: Colonel Lieutenant Rakins finds himself in great peril as he and his men are pinned down after arriving in their LZ. The Rebel units have dug in, and the attackers are gunned down in great numbers. Follow him on his adventure over this strange and new planet. As the story unravels more and more info will be revealed (until now just regarding first chapter)


Strayed, Chapter 1

The sound of blasters and the buzzing of artillery filled the air and even the thick durasteel plating of the transport shuttle couldn't suppress the background noises as it soared down to the ground. Every now and then he winced when he heard the sound of a shell being deflected by the shields of the old craft, wishing he himself would wear a helmet like the troopers, to conceal his terror in front of them. They were supposed to look up to him, after all, he is leading them into this operation! But with his display of emotions... he shook his head as the shuttle juddered again. He couldn't sit here much longer.

"Lieutenant Colonel Rakens here's Leading Crewman Jet speaking. The pilots just informed we will be in the ground in about 2.5 Imperial minutes"

The buzzing of the radio ripped him from his mindless state. He reached for the device and pressed the speak button "Roger that." he looked at the others in the landing chamber, they stared at him, he couldn't see their faces under the white helmets, but they were just as terrified as he was. "Listen up! We'll make contact in 2, check your gear and ready yourself for the drop. Whoever isn't ready in 1 will get kicked out of that door by myself! Is that clear!"

he didn't even wait to hear their Rodgers or see their nods. That door would open regardless of how many were ready, and he was in the same situation. He reached into his bag to produce a gasmask, trying to strip it on. The display over the lock now showed a countdown, 1.46. He struggled with the straps of the mask, trying to get himself together and get that stupid thing onto his face, while not looking too hectic in front of his men. The stupid cords wouldn't do as he wanted... he saw the numbers go down 1.25. His hands now moved more hectic. One minute and the whole compartment would be filled with that poisonous air, he knew what that would do to him. His officer cap fell down, he didn't care.

"Sir?" he could kill that trooper. One of the new guys, an Apprentice trooper that had messed up his E11 configuration.

"Back n Line Trooper Blate" he cursed the mask slowly getting into place.

"Finally" he picked that mask up from the floor again, looking over to the display: .24, that was close.

"Sir!" That trooper again panicked now "Shut up Blate, ready for the exit now!"

as the shuttle descended onto the ground, jerking around the troopers in the compartment he couldn't help but sigh in relief, thanking the Emperor that this thing was still in one place:

He spoke up "Progress to Rally Point now! Proceed with.." the door opened with a slam. What had been background noise and a nuisance now took over everything as all hell broke loose. Blaster fire and artillery drowned his orders, instead, he just waved forward, sweat running down his forehead. He looked after them, waiting till he was the last before following them. They tried to scatter fast, but lights ripped through them as machinegunfire from a nearby bush started to take them apart. Already halfway down the ramp Rakens changed his mind and went back to the safety of the inner compartment, merely peering out from behind the Durasteel walls. As his men were gunned down or dispersed into all directions he noticed that shuttle Bravo did not fare better at all. Stormtroopers were slaughtered, and men were pushing back to the shuttle. He was about to order a retreat when shuttle bravo exploded in a giant burst of green light. Terror struck him as he witnessed the destruction, and now he saw his own position in a very different light. Sending a quick and silent prayer to above he started to run for a ditch were some of his men had taken refuge. The war was now all around him. Strips of lights soared through the air, explosions were found every here and there and the sound of guns was omnipresent. As he fell into the ditch his troopers moved to make space for him. They just covered there as he watched shuttle Delta arcing down on its own path to its own landing point. The whole LZ was scattered in Armor and body parts, but the defenders were not visible. Hiding in the red bushes and trees. How could they have known that this clearance was going to be their point of attack? He watched in disbelieve as more shuttles landed and heard the guns and screams. He just prayed for it to stop.


End file.
